1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for applying liquids to a surface.
While this invention has particular reference to applying paints it may be used for applying such liquids as process resins and the like. However, for brevity the invention will be described hereinafter with reference to painting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern construction provides walls and ceilings having substantially flat surfaces whereby they can be easily painted using roller type paint applicators. However brush painting while relatively tedious is still used for cutting into corners between mating surfaces, such as between a wall and a ceiling, where a distinct paint junction line may be required. Roller applicators are generally unsuitable for so called "cutting in" applications, i.e., painting into corners, as the edge of the roller does not provide a sharp continuous paint line and paint on the roller is liable to be wiped onto the surface adjacent the surface being painted.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus for applying liquids to a surface which allows for easy cutting in. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will hereinafter become apparent.